Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A news production system (NPS) may facilitate the production of a news program for television broadcast, or other broadcast. In this context, the news production system may produce a news program in accordance with a news program schedule (sometimes called a “rundown”), which specifies an order of events related to the production of the news program. For instance, a news program schedule may indicate that various clips are to be loaded and played out by a player in a particular order so that the clips may be part of the news program.
The news program schedule may indicate events in which video is captured via a camera on a news set. Such video capture events may include capturing video of news anchor (or another individual such as a reporter, correspondent, actor, or news personality) discussing news stories. The news program schedule may optionally include indications of the description presented by the news anchor. For example, the news program schedule may interface with a teleprompter to populate the teleprompter viewer with a script to be read by the news anchor. During such video capture events, props and/or visual aids may be included within the field of view of the camera and may be used to illustrate certain aspects of the news stories.